


Epilogue (Filo Yocat AU)

by wooseokyohan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: ChoGyul, HwangMogu - Freeform, M/M, Yoseok, yocat, 요석, 요캣 - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooseokyohan/pseuds/wooseokyohan
Summary: Hello! This is the 1st part. I hope nagustuhan niyo and I hope nakabawi ako dito hehe. Thank you for reading! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Yocat**

part 1

It is that time of the day again. Video call hour. One hour sa isang araw lang sila kung mag-usap. 

“How was your shift? Nai-stress ka ba sa patients mo?” Yohan asked through the screen while eating his lunch.

“Okay naman sila and ‘di ako nai-stress.” Wooseok smiled. Gumising siya before 12:00 PM para lang makausap niya si Yohan. That’s their everyday routine. Since night shift na naman ang schedule niya sa hospital, siya yung naga-adjust para magkausap sila ni Yohan.

“Eh ikaw? Kumusta ka as Kim Wooseok? Okay ka ba?” Tanong muli ni Yohan.

“Oo naman. Okay ako rito. Ikaw ba? Okay ka ba diyan? Kapag may problema ha please don’t hesitate to tell me.” Wooseok tried to maintain his calm voice but he failed. Bigla na lang siyang naiyak.

“Mahal bakit ka umiiyak?” Nagpanic naman si Yohan through the screen. Halata sa expression niya yung pag-aalala.

“Sabi ko hindi ako iiyak. Pero mahal two months na kitang hindi nakikita. Miss na miss na kita.” Wooseok is also tired pero hindi niya masabi dahil ayaw niyang mag-isip at mag-alala pa si Yohan.

“We have to endure this, ‘di ba? Sobrang gusto na rin kitang makita ulit pero we are both busy. We can’t do something. I can’t go back.” Yohan explained.

“Alam ko naman. ‘Di ko lang maiwasang malungkot. I really don’t want you to see me cry pero I can’t help it. I really miss you. But I’ll be fine, mahal. Epekto lang din siguro ‘to ng pagod.” Wooseok wiped his tears.

“‘Wag ka ng umiyak. Nalulungkot ako kapag nagkakaganyan ka. Siyempre hindi ko maiiwasang hindi ka isipin. I miss you so much. If pwede lang ako umuwi diyan this Christmas eh.” Yohan felt heavy. Nalulungkot din siya. 

“I know this is too early but nagpasa ako ng resignation. Decision ni mommy. She wants me to stay muna sa Batangas for ilang months to rest. So doon ako magpapasko.” Hindi masabi ni Wooseok kay Yohan na nag-lose siya ng weight because of stress.

“I know marami kang bagay na hindi sinasabi sa’kin kasi you don’t want me to worry. Pero Wooseok kailangan ko ring malaman kung ano yung nangyayari sa’yo. If you’re not okay then sabihin mo sa’kin. Hanggang kailan ka na lang sa hospital?” 

“Nai-stress talaga ako these past few days. Hindi madali ang trabaho ko pero masaya ako, Yohan. Ito yung gusto ko. Ito yung trabahong nakakapagod pero gusto kong ipagpatuloy. To be honest, nagkasakit ako. I couldn’t tell you because you’re busy and ayaw kong istorbohin ka from your work. Ayoko sana magresign pero gusto ni mommy, and advice na rin ng doctor na magpahinga na muna ako. Hanggang first week of November na lang. Magreresign din si Jinhyuk. Sabay kami.” Lalo namang bumigat yung pakiramdam ni Yohan sa narinig niya kay Wooseok.

“Tignan mo. Hindi ko alam lahat ng nangyayari sa’yo kahit na araw-araw tayong magkausap. Wala akong idea na nagkaron ka ng sakit. Wooseok naman sana alam ko pa rin lahat ng nararamdaman mo kahit na magkalayo tayo. Magkalayo lang naman tayo by distance pero hindi naman ibig sabihin nun na maggro-grow apart din tayo. I want to know everything. Good or bad man. I’m still here. I will always listen sa lahat ng bagay na sasabihin mo sa’kin. I love you, okay? Ayokong ganito tayo. I want you to share your burdens with me.” Yohan felt his tears while saying those words but hindi, kailangan niyang magpigil.

“I know. I’m so sorry, Yohan. Ayaw ko lang na isipin mo na nagkakaganito ako. Nakakapag-adjust naman na ako dito sa hospital kahit papaano. Ikaw ba? Kumusta ka diyan? Okay ka ba? Yung totoo sana Yohan. If okay ka or not, tell me. Nandito lang din ako. I love you.” Wooseok wiped his tears once again. Simula talaga ng minahal niya si Yohan naging iyakin na siya. Hindi niya alam pero when it comes to Yohan, he can’t control his tears.

“To be honest with you, I am having fun with my work. Yung satisfaction na nararamdaman ko sobrang pinapasaya ako nun. But there are times when I feel like going home. Siyempre hindi naman mawawala sa’kin na ma-miss kita, sila mama, mga kapatid ko, and yung mga kaibigan natin. Ang hirap pala kapag nasa malayo ka. Kaya mahal I want to challenge myself. As much as possible gumagawa ako ng paraan para hindi ako malungkot. Ang dami na naming na-try na bago ni Hangyul dito. I hope you will allow yourself to have fun as well. ‘Wag kang malungkot na wala ako sa tabi mo. Never naman kasi akong mawawala. Nandito pa rin ako, nasa Taiwan nga lang.” Wooseok gained his smile back. Masaya si Yohan sa Taiwan, kaya dapat maging masaya na rin siya.

“Before ka umalis ako yung positive sa’ting dalawa. Ngayon nagkabaliktad na ata tayo. Pero don’t worry mahal I’ll be fine. Susulitin ko rin yung pahinga ko kapag uwi ko ng Batangas. Mas magiging maluwag schedule ko kapag nagkataon so pwede na tayo mag-video call after ng shift mo.” Gumaan naman yung pakiramdam ni Yohan kapag kakita niya sa bumalik na ngiti ni Wooseok.

“Konting tiis na lang, okay? Mabilis na lang dadaan yung araw at uuwi rin ako diyan and ang first thing talagang gagawin ko ay yakapin ka ng super duper higpit. Next thing siguro is yung i-kiss ka.” Both of them laughed.

“Baliw! Basta ‘wag mo rin madaliin lahat. Mag-enjoy ka lang diyan sa experience na yan. For sure kapag uwi mo rito mamimiss mo rin yung Taiwan.” Wooseok said.

“Ubusin ko muna yung lunch ko. Magkwento ka muna, mahal.” Ngumiti naman ulit si Wooseok at pinanuod na lang si Yohan na kumain ng lunch.

“Nakakatuwa yung patient kong si Naeun. Kasi ‘di ba iniiwan siya ng mommy niya sa hospital kasi kailangang magtrabaho. Ayun wala siyang ginawa kung hindi magdrawing at turuan yung ibang bata na may sakit din. Sobrang nawawala yung pagod ko sa kanya madalas. Sabi niya nga sa’kin kapag daw labas niya ng hospital kapag magaling na siya gusto niya na raw akong tawagin na oppa at hindi na Nurse Kim. Sobrang gaan ng loob ko dun sa batang yun.” Yohan smiled upon hearing Wooseok’s story.

“Make sure to take a photo with that kid. Gusto ko siyang makita.” 

“Sure. Ang cute-cute ng mga bata sa hospital. Minsan naiisip ko na gusto ko rin talagang maging pre-school teacher.” Napangiti na naman si Yohan. 

“Ganyan yung namimiss ko. Namimiss ko yang genuine mong ngiti. And whenever you tell me stories, ramdam ko palagi yung saya sa mga mata mo.” Yohan said and napangiti naman ulit si Wooseok.

“I miss you, mahal.” Wooseok said. If pwede lang pumasok sa screen ng phone, kanina niya pa ginawa. 

“I miss you, Nurse Kim. Matatapos na lunch ko. Tetext na lang kita after ng shift ko. Mag-ingat ka mamaya papasok ha?” 

“Okay. Ikaw din. Mag-ingat ka pabalik. I love you. Bukas na lang ulit. Sinend ko na yung virtual hug.” Wooseok said.

“I love you. Nagsend na rin ako ng virtual hug. Tomorrow ulit. See you soon mahal!” Yohan waved.

“See you soon. Take care.” The call ended.

—

**December 2020**

“Mom, anong plano sa Christmas?” Wooseok asked his mom.

“Naku anak itong daddy mo sinasama ako sa trabaho niya sa Taipei. 18 days yun.” Tama ba yung naririnig niya? Sa Taiwan? 

“Sa Taiwan? Kailan yun?” He asked.

“December 23 to January 9 yun anak. Pero ‘di naman makakapasyal si dad mo kasi work ang punta niya doon.” His mom explained.

“Since wala naman na akong work mommy sasama na lang ako sa inyo.” Teka yung puso niya parang malalaglag na sa sobrang excitement na nararamdaman niya. Makikita niya na ulit si Yohan. Masasaktuhan pa na aabot siya sa anniversary nilang dalawa.

“Sure anak. Bisitahin din natin si Yohan. I’ll text him later.” 

“‘Wag na mom. I want to surprise him. Bakasyon niya rin from work ng 2 weeks.” He said then nangiti naman yung mommy niya.

“Swerte ka anak at abot tayo dun sa anniversary niyong dalawa. Mag-book na ako ng plane tickets later. I’ll inform your dad.” Wooseok nodded and thanked his mom before siya pumasok sa kwarto niya.

** _An hour later_ **

_Yohan calling..._

“Good evening mahal. Kakatapos lang ng shift ko. Nasa bus na ako pauwi para sa bahay na lang ako mag-dinner. Hindi ko kasama si Hangyul kasi iinom sila ngayon since Friday pero hindi ako sumama.” Bungad ni Yohan.

“Good evening mahal. Bakit ‘di ka sumama?” Wooseok asked.

“Gusto ko munang umiwas sa alcohol. Lumalaki na tiyan ko. May beer belly na ako mahal.” Natawa naman si Wooseok.

“Kailan ka pa naging conscious sa tiyan mo?” Natatawang tanong ni Wooseok.

“Ngayon kasi tumataba ako dito. Wala na kaming ginawa kung ‘di kumain nang kumain.” Reklamo ni Yohan.

“Sus kunwari ka pa eh nag-enjoy ka rin naman. By the way, kailan nga ulit Christmas break mo? 2 weeks yun ‘di ba?” Wooseok tried his best to sound normal para hindi mahalata ni Yohan na meron siyang gustong sabihin.

“Actually mahal wala na kaming pasok ng December 24 tapos hanggang January 10 yun. Maganda kasi ang performance ng interns kaya mahaba yung binigay na break ni boss. Yung regular workers may pasok na agad sa 4.” Napangiti naman si Wooseok. Masusulit niya nga talaga yung bakasyon nila sa Taiwan.

“What are your plans with Hangyul ba for Christmas?” Tanong niya ulit.

“Actually wala kaming plano. ‘Di pa namin napaguusapan ni Hangyul. May party naman sana sa work pero saktong December 25. Ayoko pumunta. Gusto ko mamasyal.” Napangiti na naman si Wooseok. Gustong-gusto niya ng sabihin kay Yohan na, _“Oo mamasyal tayong dalawa that day”_ pero kailangan niyang pigilan yung sarili niya.

“Okay. Enjoy ka sa Christmas, mahal!” 

“Teka mahal mukhang good mood ka ngayon ha.” Napansin ni Yohan yung ngiti ni Wooseok.

“Siyempre mahal. Ramdam ko na kasi yung spirit of Christmas.” Wooseok smiled. Kailangan niyang pigilan ulit yung sarili niya para hindi magsalita. Kailangan niyang magpigi nang paulit-ulit. _Chill Kim Wooseok, darating ka rin sa Taiwan. _

“Ang saya sana if magkasama tayong magcecelebrate ng Christmas. Pero hayaan na next year naman magkasama na tayo ulit.” That made Wooseok more excited. Magkikita na sila. Malapit na malapit na.

“Konting tiis na lang.” Wooseok can’t tell him yet. Gusto niyang i-surprise si Yohan. Minsan lang niya yun gagawin kaya gusto niyang maging possible. Kailangan niyang tiisin yung kadaldalan at yung excitement niya.

“Aalis ka ba today?” Yohan asked.

“Uuwi akong Manila bukas. I’ll meet Jinhyuk. Miss ko na rin yun! Bibihira na lang din kami magkita. And after that mag-overnight ako sa San Juan para maglinis na rin ako ng bahay.” Natawa naman si Yohan dahil sa huling sinabi ni Wooseok.

“Tell him I said hi. Kausap ko sila ni Jinwoo kaninang break. Tumawag sa’kin si Jinwoo tapos saktong nasa bahay pala si Jinhyuk. Sure ka bang ikaw maglilinis ng bahay?” 

“Sure I’ll tell him. Actually manunuod kaming movie kasama si Jinwoo. Siya nag-request nun. Oo naman. Saglit lang naman ako maglilinis mahal.” 

“Eh paano sila Jungmo?” Yohan asked.

“Susunod na lang sila. Umaga kami manunuod ng sine nila Jinhyuk then after ng class nila kakain na lang kaming dinner sa SM North.” Namiss tuloy ni Yohan yung dalawang pasaway. 

“Okay. Enjoy kayo bukas ha.” 

“Yes, mahal. By the way, ano nga pala yung address ng apartment niyo ni Hangyul? Papadala ko diyan yung gift ko sa’yo for Christmas.” Medyo kabado si Wooseok when he asked.

“I-text ko na lang sa’yo mamaya. Aba at talagang magreregalo ka pa huh?” Natatawang tanong ni Yohan.

“Siyempre. Sa gift ko na lang ako makakabawi sa’yo. Malapit ka na ba sa apartment?” Wooseok asked.

“Oo malapit na. Call kita ulit later kapag pasok ko sa loob, okay? I’ll end the call muna para makababa na ako sa next stop. I love you, mahal! I miss you so much.” Yohan waved.

“Okay. Ingat! I love you and I miss you. Kumain ka muna ng dinner before mo ako tawagan, okay? See you soon, mahal ko!” Wooseok waved as well before they ended the call.

—

**December 23, 2020**

“Nak kanina pa nagri-ring ‘yang phone mo. Bakit ayaw mong sagutin?” Wooseok’s mom approached him kapag dating nila sa hotel nila sa Taipei. 

“Si Yohan yan mom. Susuprise ko na lang siya later after ng shift niya. Tinext ko na si Hangyul kanina and aabangan ko na lang siya mamaya sa workplace nila.” Saktong lunch break ni Yohan kaya tumatawag sa kanya.

“Okay sige anak. Mag-ingat ka mamaya ha. ‘Di mo kabisado dito sa Taipei.” Paalala ng mommy niya.

“Yes, mom. Naituro na rin ni Hangyul sa’kin yung daan papunta.” He smiled.

“Sige anak ayusin ko muna mga gamit natin.” 

Binuksan niya naman yung phone niya, flooded na ng messages ni Yohan:

_“Mahal bakit hindi ka sumasagot?”_

_“Nasan ka?” _

_“Kanina pa ako tumatawag.”_

_“Mahal! Nag-aalala na ako!”_

_“Mahal ang new na hindi ka sumasagot. May problem ba?”_

_“May nasabi ba akong mali kagabi?”_

_“Kim Wooseok :(“_

_“I love you :(“_

_“Almost done na lunch break. I’ll call you again later, okay? Sana sumagot ka. I love you, Wooseok ko.” _

Wooseok laughed. Yohan is seriously the cutest. Ano kayang magiging reaction ni Yohan mamaya kapag nasa labas na siya ng office? 

** _After 6 hours_ **

Sobrang naubos yung energy ni Yohan sa work today. Ang bigat ng katawan niya. Sobra yung pagod niya ngayong araw compared sa mga nakaraang araw. Pero kailangan niyang magtiis hanggang bukas before siya magpahinga.

“Tol uuwi ka na ba?” Approach sa kanya ni Hangyul sa locker room.

“Oo tol. Ikaw ba?” 

“Hindi pa. By the way, may package pala sa’yo sa labas. Galing ata kay Wooseok. I-receive mo na lang. Kakatawag lang nung guard and sabi bumaba ka raw.” Pinasalamatan naman ni Yohan si Hangyul before siya lumabas. 

“Sir, there is a delivery for you. Just claim it outside. The delivery man is waiting for you.” Approach ng guard sa kanya as soon as makababa siya mula sa 18th floor.

“Okay sir, thank you!” He smiled then lumabas naman na siya. He can’t help but cry when he saw Kim Wooseok standing outside with a grin on his face. Nakasandal sa poste while holding 2 cups of milk tea. Totoo ba yung nakikita niya or he’s just seeing things because he’s tired? Bakit siya umiiyak if imagination niya lang lahat?

“Merry Christmas! I am the package. Please paki-receive naman. Fresh from the Philippines and may dalawang milk tea for you and for me. Hug me and then tour me around.” Wooseok said with a smile. Wala ng pake si Yohan sa dami ng tao sa labas. He immediately hugged Wooseok. 

“Namiss kita, Yohan.” Wooseok said as soon as yakapin siya ni Yohan.

“Mas lalo kitang namiss! Pinakaba mo ako kanina kasi isu-surprise mo pala ako rito sa Taipei!” Yohan can’t help but kiss him. Sobrang namiss niya si Wooseok. Hindi siya makapaniwalang magkasama na sila ulit. Pinunasan ni Wooseok yung luha ni Yohan. Hindi madalas umiyak si Yohan pero sobrang saya niya ngayon kaya ‘di niya napigilang umiyak.

“One.” Yohan said the he kissed him again. 

“Two.” 

“Three.”

“Four.”

“Five.”

“Six.”

“Seven.”

“Eight.”

“Nine.”

“Ten.” Naramdaman ni Yohan yung ngiting nag-form sa labi ni Wooseok sa last kiss. 

“Aba abuso ka!” Natatawang sabi ni Wooseok after ng sampung kiss from Yohan.

“Sampung beses na kiss sa lips yung katumbas ng pagpapakaba mo sa’kin ngayong araw! Hold my hand.” Yohan reached out for Wooseok’s hand. Grabe, sobrang perfect ng size ng hand ni Wooseok sa size ng hand niya. Halos isang taon na sila pero yung amazement niya hindi pa rin nawawala.

“Sabi mo lang sa’kin before na kapag nakita mo ako ihu-hug mo ako and then iki-kiss mo ako, pero hindi ako aware na 10 times!” Hampas ni Wooseok sa kanya.

“Bakit may reklamo ka? Hindi mo ba namiss yung kiss ko?” Ang drama ni Yohan.

“Sus chansing ka lang talaga! Siyempre namiss ko yan! Lalong-lalo na ikaw. Walang Kim Yohan sa Pilipinas.”

“Sus na-enjoy mo naman. Kumain na tayo. Gutom na ako. Hindi ako nakapaglunch nang maayos kanina dahil wala akong gana kasi akala ko hindi tayo okay.” Pinitik naman ni Wooseok si Yohan.

“So talagang magpapakagutom ka kapag hindi mo ako nakakausap? Sapakin kita gusto mo?” Pagsusungit ni Wooseok.

“Iniisip ko kasi if may problema tayo. Ang new kasi na hindi ka nagrereply.” Tinapik ni Wooseok ng mahina yung noo ni Yohan.

“Bumawi ka ng kain ngayong dinner. By the way, kasama ko sina mommy at daddy.” Natuwa naman si Yohan sa narinig niya.

“Kailan ko sila makikita?” Yohan asked.

“Bukas na lang after your shift. Then salubungin natin ang Christmas together. I-invite rin natin si Hangyul.” Nangiti naman ulit si Yohan.

“Sure sige I’ll invite him tomorrow. Tara na lumakad na tayo. Sobrang namiss kita.” Hawak lang ni Yohan yung kamay ni Wooseok hanggang makarating sila sa favorite na restaurant ni niya sa Taiwan.

—

**January 06, 2021**

First anniversary. Si Yohan naman ang pasimuno sa surprise para kay Wooseok. Naglalakad sila habang naka-blindfold si Wooseok. 

“Ikaw Yohan sinasabi ko sa’yo kapag ako nadapa sa pinaggagagawa mo masasapok kita talaga!” Reklamo ni Wooseok.

“Hindi naman kita hahayaang madapa. Kaya nga hawak ko both hands mo.”

“Whatever.” Wooseok rolled his eyes even though naka-blindfold siya. Actually, may plano siya today para sa kanilang dalawa ni Yohan. Siya yung dapat mangsu-surprise pero naunahan siya ni Yohan.

“3, 2, 1... One year na tayo mahal. Happy Anniversary!” Tinanggal ni Yohan yung blindfold then agad naman siyang niyakap ni Wooseok.

“Hay I love you.” Wooseok said then he kissed Yohan’s left cheek.

“I love you. Happy Anniversary!” This time si Yohan yung yumakap.

“Thank you for this.” Wooseok said then tinitigan niya yung buong paligid. Puro pictures nilang dalawa. Nagwo-wonder siya kung paano yung naging preparation ni Yohan para sa surprise. Simula ng nagkita sila, sila at sila lang yung magkasama parati. Maghihiwalay na lang sila kapag uuwi na.

“Alam mo paiyak ka!” Wooseok said while walking around. Ang daming pictures.Kabisado rin ni Wooseok lahat ng pictures. Hindi na bago sa kanya pero iba pa rin yung nararamdaman niya.

“’Wag kang umiyak, mahal. Halika nga rito!” Natatawang yakap ni Yohan kay Wooseok.

“Paano kaya ako uuwi ng Pilipinas nito? Epal ka talaga!” Natatawang sabi rin ni Wooseok kahit umiiyak siya. Iyak tawa siya eh. Kay Yohan niya lang yun nagagawa. Iba talaga yung epekto ni Yohan sa kanya.

“I love you, Kim Wooseok. Tara na mag-dinner na tayo.” Aya ni Yohan sa kanya.

“Hay Yohan, I love you so much. Malapit na akong umuwi.”

“’Wag mo munang isipin. Hayaan mo munang masulit natin yung isa’t isa. Dalian din natin kumain para mayakap na kita all night.” Paglalambing ni Yohan.

“Tss oo na. Kiss ko muna?” Sumabay na rin si Wooseok sa paglalambing ni Yohan.

“Your wish is my command hehe.” Hinalikan naman ni Yohan si Wooseok before sila umupo para kumain ng dinner.

—

**January 08, 2021**

Magkasama na naman sila the whole day. Nag-decide silang mag-stay sa apartment nila Yohan since umalis si Hangyul kasama yung mga co-interns nila from different countries.

“Nakakailang movie na tayo? Nagsasawa na ako.” Reklamo ni Wooseok. Simula kaninang umaga pa sila movie nang movie. 11 na rin pala. Ang bilis na naman ng oras.

“Yakapin mo na lang ako the whole night.” Yohan suggested. Wooseok hugged him from behind. He can’t help but sigh. Mamimiss niya na naman yung ganito.

“Ako na lang kaya yumakap? ‘Di mo ako abot eh.” Biro ni Yohan kay Wooseok kaya sapok ang nakuha niya.

“I love you.” Yohan said then lalong humigpit yung yakap ni Wooseok sa kanya.

“Alam ko at ramdam ko. Hay I love you.” Wooseok felt his tears. Hindi, hindi pwede. _‘Wag ngayon._

“Sige na let’s exchange. Ako naman yayakap sa’yo.” Yohan requested. Pinagbigyan naman siya ni Wooseok.

“Let’s talk about our future.” Yohan said as soon as mayakap niya si Yohan.

“Ano bang gusto mong mangyari sa’tin sa future?” Tanong ni Wooseok. Nararamdaman niya yung tibok ng puso ni Yohan. Bumuntong hininga si Yohan before niya ipatong yung mukha niya sa balikat ni Wooseok.

“I really want to marry you, Wooseok. Gusto ko ng mag-settle tayo right after ko mag-law school if ever tutuloy man ako. Pero ayaw kitang i-pressure. If hindi ka pa handa, I will wait for you.” Wooseok wiped his tears. Hindi naman nakikita ni Yohan.

“Sa totoo lang, I’ve been thinking about marriage simula nung umalis ka. I really want to marry you, Yohan. I never imagined myself getting married to someone, not until minahal kita. Pero let’s prepare. Paghandaan muna natin lahat. Mag-ipon muna tayo, let’s think of a concept for our dreamhouse, and tuparin muna natin yung mga pangarap natin. Kapag tapos ng lahat, we’ll settle. That’s a promise. Okay lang ba sa’yo?” Yohan smiled.

“Oo naman. Hintayin mo lang akong makauwi ulit sa Pilipinas. Let’s start planning everything kapag balik ko.” Wooseok nodded.

“I will. Basta ‘wag tayong mag-rush. Sure ako sa’yo, Yohan. Sana ikaw din.”

“Sure ako. I love you, mahal!” Humiwalay naman si Yohan para halikan yung noo ni Wooseok.

“Alam mo kung nakikita tayo ni Hangyul ngayon napalayas na tayo dito.” Natatawang sabi ni Wooseok.

“Sus hindi yun. Tara sa kwarto ko para makita natin yung stars sa window.” Tumayo naman silang dalawa na magkahawak kamay.

“Mahal.” Tawag ni Wooseok kay Yohan kapag pasok nila sa loob.

“’Wag mo na kami ihatid sa airport nila mommy ha.”

“Bakit naman?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Yohan.

“Hindi naman ako kagaya mo. Baka hindi ako umalis kapag nandun ka.” Tinitigan naman ni Wooseok si Yohan. 

“Okay if that’s what you want. Ayaw na kitang pahirapan. Sa August na ulit tayo magkikita.” Alam na yun ni Wooseok. Tanggap niya na una pa lang na mae-extend talaga si Yohan.

“Kaya sulitin na natin ‘tong gabi na ‘to. Bukas hindi na naman tayo magkasama.” Nalungkot naman si Yohan. Another adjustment period na naman simula bukas. Nasanay na naman siyang araw-araw niyang kasama si Wooseok.

“’Wag na tayong malungkot. Ikaw nag-aya sa’kin dito, mahal. Tignan mo yung stars and yung moon sinisigawan na tayo sa ganda!” Tinulak naman ni Wooseok si Yohan para tumingin sa bintana.

“Bakit ang tahimik mo bigla? ‘Di mo ba naa-appreciate yung stars and moon?” Tanong ni Wooseok.

“Sobrang naa-appreciate ko.” Yohan said while looking at Wooseok.

“Sobra-sobra yung appreciation ko.” Dagdag ni Yohan while still looking at Wooseok. Mas favorite niya pa yung tinitignan niya ngayon kaysa sa moon and stars.

“I love you, Yohan.”

“I love you, mahal.” Yohan initiated the kiss and Wooseok responded.

“Ayokong mag-bye sa’yo kasi I’ll see you again soon.” Yohan said in between their kisses. 

“Shhh. Stop talking, mahal.” Saway ni Wooseok.

"I hope you enjoyed Taiwan. I'm going to miss you one big time! Wala na namang Kim Wooseok simula bukas." Yohan broke the kiss.

"Shut up." Wooseok said and he initiated the kiss this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the 1st part. I hope nagustuhan niyo and I hope nakabawi ako dito hehe. Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Hwangmogu (Part 2)

**Hwangmogu**

part 2

“Hyung! I-kwento mo na kasi sa’kin yung nangyari mula birthday ni Jinhyuk hyung hanggang sa recent na nangyari! Ang dami ko ng namiss na parts sa kwento mo!” Pilit ni Junho kay Jungmo. It’s December 2020 at nasa Philippines na naman si Junho. Nag-decide kasi yung family nila na sa Manila na lang mag-celebrate ng Christmas para maiba naman.

“Ikaw bata ka pagpahingahin mo muna ako!” Kakatapos lang kasi ng class ni Jungmo at saktong nagkita lang sila ni Junho sa cafe near the school to grab their late dinner since late na rin ang tapos ng last class niya.

“Sige na. Ito naman! Ngayon lang ako maglalambing sayo hyung!” Mapilit na sabi ni Junho.

“Oo na! Kapag ito hindi mo pa natandaan sasakalin na kita. Alam ko na yung ginawa ko nung birthday ni Jinhyuk hyung. Wooseok hyung told me everything.” Nangiti naman si Junho.

“Wait, nasaan pala si Yunseong hyung?” Binatukan naman ni Jungmo si Junho.

“Pang-asar ka? Medical Technology ang program nun! Nursing ako!” Natawa naman si Junho.

“Galit na galit? Magkwento ka na!”

“Ito na kasi Cha Junho ginigigil mo na naman ako! Ang dami mo ring parte dito sa kwento ko. Kakagigil lang.”

_ **June 08, 2020** _

_It’s Jinhyuk’s birthday. At ayan, kinakabahan si Jungmo. The last time he got drunk in Seoul with his cousins, he said a lot of things na hindi niya dapat sinabi. Gusto niyang pigilan yung sarili niya tonight. Ayaw niyang uminom nang marami._

_“Mogu tara na!” Tawag ni Yunseong sa kanya. He went to Yunseong’s house para sabay na sila._

_“Ito na bff.” Tumayo na siya then saktong naghihintay na rin sina Hangyul at Seungyoun sa labas._

_Bigla namang nag-vibrate yung phone niya._

_“From Junho Ü Pok2x:_

_Hoy hyung ‘wag kang pokpok tonight. Please naman mag-ingat ka sa mga sasabihin mo kapag naparami ka ng inom. Maawa ka sa sarili mo.”_

_Napabuntong hininga naman siya before mag-type ng ire-reply kay Junho._

_“To Junho Ü Pok2x:_

_Kalmado ako. ‘Di ako magkakalat. ‘Di naman ako ganun ka-g4g4.”_

_“From Junho Ü Pok2x:_

_I doubt it. ‘Wag marupok ah. Kalmahan mo nga sana talaga. Mag-start na ako mag-rosary.”_

_“To Junho Ü Pok2x:_

_Shuta ka! Later na tayo mag-usap ulit. Alis na kami.”_

_“From Junho Ü Pok2x:_

_Ingat & enjoy hyung!”_

_“Yes, ilaban mo Jungmo!” Bulong niya sa sarili niya._

_“Ano all set na mga bebe?” Tanong ni Seungyoun kapag pasok nila ni Yunseong sa sasakyan._

_“Tara na!”_

—

_ **The Game** _

_“Categories yung laro ah? Pero para may konting hirap bawal yung anything na with letter ‘s’. Gets?” Seungyoun explained the rule._

_“Paano? Kapag natalo inom agad?” Jungmo asked._

_“Yes. And kung sino man yung matalo, choice niya if ipagpapatuloy yung same category or babaguhin niya. Okay?” Everyone nodded._

_“Okay since ako may birthday ako na mag-start. Names. Kahit ano. So siyempre, Jinhyuk! Without ‘S’ yan!” Jinhyuk started the game._

_“Jinwoo.” Yohan confidently answered._

_“Yohan.” Nag-exchange naman ng tingin sina Wooseok at Yohan._

_“Hangyul siyempre!” Natatawang sabi ni Seungyoun._

_“Luizy. Para siya pa rin.” Naghiyawan naman lahat dahil kay Hangyul._

_“Eh ‘di kayo na!” Reklamo ni Jungmo._

_“Minhee.” Natawa naman lahat dahil kay Seungwoo. Tinulak naman ni Yunseong si Jungmo._

_“Jungmo!” Sagot agad ni Yunseong. Shit. It’s Jungmo’s turn. Bakit wala siyang maisip? Yunseong. Yunseong. Yunseong. Hindi pwede! May letter “S” yun!_

_“3, 2, 1. Okay si Jungmo yung iinom!” Inis na inis si Jungmo sa sarili niya. Bakit ba si Yunseong lang yung nasa isip niya? Nung nasa Seoul naman siya kahit papaano nakakalimutan niya si Yunseong. Eh sa dami ng pangalan sa mundo bakit Yunseong lang yung nasa isip niya?_

_“Mogu inumin mo na!” Abot ni Yunseong sa baso na galing kay Seungyoun. Wala naman siyang choice so ininom niya._

_“So ano tutuloy ba natin yung category?” Seungyoun asked with a grin on his face. Napatingin naman si Wooseok kay Jungmo._

_“Bebe are you okay?” Ngumiti lang si Jungmo as an answer sa tanong ni Wooseok._

_Naulit nang naulit yung laro. As usual, si Jungmo na naman ang talo._

_“Dare! Dare! Dare!” Sigaw nila. Halos mabingi naman si Jungmo. Hilong-hilo na siya._

_“Anong gagawin ko mga yawa?!” Sigaw niya. Ang lakas din kasi ng music. Feeling niya babagsak na siya any time soon. Nakakailang rounds na sila ng game at silang dalawa ni Yunseong ang palaging talo._

_“I-kiss mo sa pisngi yung nagustuhan mo sa circle natin.” Seungyoun said at nanlaki naman yung mga mata ni Jungmo. Agad siyang napatingin kina Yohan at Wooseok. Anong gagawin niya?_

_“Hyung.” Bulong niya kay Wooseok. Tinignan niya naman si Yunseong na tulog na sa sofa ng bar._

_“Sige na bebe. Majority naman may tama na so hindi na nila maaalala yan.” Wooseok smiled. Agad naman siyang tumayo at kiniss si Yunseong sa pisngi. Hindi gumalaw si Yunseong. Tulog lang siya. Wala ng paki si Jungmo sa sasabihin ng iba at agad niyang ininom yung tatlong shot na nasa table._

_“Jungmo tumigil ka na kakainom.” Saway ni Yohan sa kanya._

_“Hyung kaya ko, okay?” Nagtuloy-tuloy lang siya sa pag-inom. Hindi na napigilan ni Jungmo ang sarili niya at nagsimula na siyang magkalat._

_“Jungmo!” Si Jinhyuk na ang tumawag sa kanya at wala pa rin siyang pake._

_“Ang unfair ng mundo! Bakit palagi na lang akong napagiiwanan at nasasaktan? Deserve ko rin namang mahalin pabalik ah?” Jungmo started crying._

_“Anong sinasabi niyan?” Jinhyuk asked Wooseok._

_"Hindi ko alam." Wooseok tried his best to stay calm._

_"Jungmo gusto mo bang ihatid ka na namin pauwi?" Yohan approached Jungmo._

_"Huwag niyo akong hawakan! Nasasaktan din ako, alam niyo ba? Okay na ako sa Seoul eh tapos bumalik na naman ako dito! At ito na naman ako back to zero na naman." Para siyang batang umiiyak dahil hindi napagbigyan ng nanay niyang bilhin yung gusto niyang laruan._

_"Hoy love birds sino tinutukoy niyan?" Seungwoo asked both Yohan and Wooseok habang turo-turo si Jungmo._

_"Wala kaming alam diyan." Pagpapanggap nung dalawa._

_"Hyung mahal ko nga kasi si Yunseong!" Jungmo confirmed it himself._

_"Anong sinasabi mo?" Takang-takang tanong ni Jinhyuk._

_"I love him, okay? Matagal na at hindi niyo alam yun." Then Jungmo started sobbing again. Pero teka, the whole thing is funny for everyone pero not for him and not for Wooseok and Yohan._

_"Are you sure about that?" Seungyoun asked him. Jinhyuk is laughing._

_"Hilig mang-joke time kahit lasing eh." Jinhyuk said then napatingin naman si Jungmo._

_"How can I joke about my own feelings?" Inutusan naman ni Wooseok si Yohan na ilayo na lahat ng baso kay Jungmo._

_"Wooseok ano 'to?" Tanong ni Jinhyuk kay Wooseok._

_"'Wag na natin siyang asarin about this. Hindi ko na mapipigilan si Jungmo. Totoo mga sinasabi niya. Aware kami ni Yohan. Sinabi niya sa'min lahat before he left for Seoul." Wooseok explained._

_"Hyung hindi ba ako kamahal-mahal?" Niyugyog ni Jungmo yung balikat ni Jinhyuk._

_"Tama na. Kamahal-mahal ka. Baka hindi lang talaga 'to yung tamang panahon para sa'yo. You can cry tonight but not tomorrow. Unfair talaga ang mundo, Mogu. Pero alam mo? Darating din yung right time for you. Not now siguro pero someday." Nawala yung tama ni Jinhyuk because of Jungmo's confession._

_"Alam ko. Ramdam ko yan si Jungmo. Ako yung unang-unang may anak sa batang yan. Hinihintay ko lang siya para i-confirm yung nararamdaman niya." Singit ni Seungyoun._

_"Paano?" Nakisama na rin si Seungwoo._

_"Sobrang effort niyan kay Yunseong. Kami yung mas madalas magkasama kapag busy sila Wooseok at Jinhyuk sa ibang bagay. I saw the look on his face every time na hindi siya sisiputin ni Yunseong sa lahat ng lakad nila before. I know Jungmo so well." Wala ng magawa sila Yohan. Ito na, iniyak na ni Jungmo sa harap ng mga kaibigan nila._

_"Matulog ka muna, Jungmo. Kami naman yung magpapakalasing." Wooseok said then pinasandal naman nila si Jungmo sa dulo ng sofa bago ulit umikot yung baso sa table._

_—_

"Hyung! I reminded you that night pero hindi ka sumunod!" Junho complained.

"As if kaya kong pigilan yung sarili ko that night. Sa pesteng category na laro ako nabasag noon! Naiinis ako sa sarili ko." Jungmo said.

"Pero wala na nangyari na. Narinig ba ni Yunseong hyung?" Tanong ni Junho.

"Hindi. Tulog na raw siya nung gabi na yun sabi ni Wooseok hyung." Pinagpatuloy naman nung dalawa yung pagkain nila ng dinner.

"Nagkikita pa ba kayo?" 

"Minsan na lang. Pero magkikita kami bukas. Bwisit na yun sa'kin kasi nagkabaliktad kaming dalawa. Ako naman yung nagca-cancel last minute sa mga dapat alis naming dalawa." Sinapok naman ni Junho si Jungmo.

"Wow ha ang ganda mo sa part na yan hyung!" Natawa si Jungmo.

"Ganda rin ako hoy. At saka valid naman yung reason ko. Hindi madali yung inaaral namin pareho. At saka maraming biglaang groupings and mga gawain na dapat tapusin agad-agad."

"Sabagay may point ka naman. Paano kayo bukas? Hindi kasama sila Jinhyuk hyung?" 

"Hindi. Ayaw niya. Kami raw muna. Clingy si Yunseong as a best friend, Junho. Parang hindi mo alam ah." 

"Sus pabor naman sa'yo. Karupukan din talaga dumadaloy diyan sa dugo mo eh!" Tumawa silang dalawa.

"Hoy pokpok. Ako lang ba? Baka gusto mong tawagan ko si Dongyun ngayon din!" Umikot naman yung mata ni Junho dahil sa sinabi ni Jungmo.

"'Wag ka nga hyung at kumain na tayo!" 

**December 19, 2020**

"Mogu!" Tawag ni Yunseong kay Jungmo kaya agad naman silang nagkangitian.

"Sungit!" Tawag ni Jungmo before umupo.

"Bwisit ka ang tagal mo akong hinindian sa lahat ng aya ko sa'yo!" Reklamo ni Yunseong.

"Sus ganyan din naman ginagawa mo sa'kin dati! Akala mo talaga. Oh ano marami kang ikwe-kwento sa'kin. Simulan mo na since umorder ka naman na." Ang dami na nilang namiss sa buhay ng isa't isa.

"May kaklase akong may crush sa'kin. Sinabi ko na sa kanyang hindi pwede pero ayaw papigil. Hangga't wala raw akong pinapakitang tao sa kanya hindi siya titigil kakakulit sa'kin." Simula ni Yunseong. Natawa naman si Jungmo.

"Hindi ka na nasanay. Taon-taon namang may nanggaganyan sa'yo." Sakto namang sinerve na yung mga kakainin nila.

"Pero ayoko. Sabi ko ayoko." 

"Bakit naman? Si Geumdong pa rin ba?" Seryosong tanong ni Jungmo.

"Hindi. Tama na. Tapos na kami ni Geumdong sa isa't isa. Pareho na kaming okay." 

"Ayun naman pala. Bakit ka naghehesitate this time? Bakit hindi ba kagusto-gusto yung may gusto sa'yo?" Sanay na si Jungmo. Laging ganyan ang laman ng kwento ni Yunseong before pa man dumating si Geumdong.

"Hindi ko lang talaga siya gusto. At saka Mogu ayokong magdesisyon basta-basta. At saka may pinaghahandaan ako. Hindi ako pwedeng magkagusto sa iba." Nabigla si Jungmo. Ano yung hindi niya alam?

"Ano na naman yang hindi ko alam? May bago ka na? Bakit hindi mo sinasabi sa'kin?" Medyo may pagtatampo sa tono ni Jungmo.

"Hindi 'to bago. Dati na 'to." Ano? So noon pa man talagang may tinatago na si Yunseong sa kanya? Bumigat naman yung nararamdaman niya. Marami rin siguro nga silang tinago at tinatago sa isa't isa.

"Ang dami ko talagang hindi alam about you, Yunseong. Malapit na akong magtampo."

"Parang baliw 'to! 'Wag mo na yun intindihin. Kumain na lang muna tayong dalawa." Yunseong tried to avoid the topic.

"Yung totoo Yunseong best friends pa rin ba tayo? Ang dami ko na kasing hindi alam about you. Bago naman tayo maging college palagi tayong magkasama at magkausap pero wala ka namang nakukuwento at nababanggit sa'kin bukod kay Geumdong. Talaga bang ako pa rin yung best friend mo or yung palagi mo ng kasama sa block niyo? Kasi sinasabi ko naman sa'yo lahat. Lalo na yung about kay Minhee and how everything ended. Lahat ng detalye alam mo. Pero ngayon ako na yung walang alam tungkol sa'yo." Naging seryoso naman yung atmosphere. Anong mangyayari sa kanila ngayong araw?

"Marami rin akong hindi alam tungkol sa'yo, Jungmo. Sobrang dami. Kaya gulat na gulat ako sa mga nalaman ko nung birthday ni Jinhyuk hyung. Sa araw-araw na magkasama tayo noon never mong nabanggit sa'kin yung taong gusto at mahal mo." Ano? May alam si Yunseong sa nangyari that night?

"Anong sinasabi mo? May alam ka sa nararamdaman ko?" Natatawang tanong ni Jungmo.

"Nasa wisyo ako that night. Nakaidlip ako halfway ng laro, 'di ba? Pero nagising ako nung umiyak ka dahil nasipa ako ni Hangyul hyung. I heard everything. Nawala yung effect ng alcohol sa katawan ko dahil sa mga narinig ko. I couldn't move an inch dahil hindi ko alam kung paano ako kikilos. Hindi rin ako sure kung paano kita kakausapin. Natatandaan mo yung time na inaasar ka nila about that night and wala kang idea? Alam kong wala kang naaalala kasi kilala kita kapag nalalasing ka. Tinanong nila ako if may natatandaan ako that night pero ilang beses ko dineny. Alam ko at aware ako pero hindi tayo parehong handa noong mga panahon na yun. Kinailangan kong itago lahat, Jungmo." Hindi madescribe ni Jungmo yung nararamdaman niya. Anong sasabihin niya? Bakit luha niya na lang yung sure siya? Sure siyang papatak na konting kurap niya lang.

"All this time? Alam mo lahat but you acted as if walang nangyari? Anong ine-expect mong mararamdaman ko, Yunseong?" Inis na inis niyang tanong.

"You can be mad at me all you want pero ginawa ko yun for the both of us. I can't lose you, Jungmo. Mahal kita. Noon pa. Dumating si Geumdong pero sa'yo at sa'yo pa rin ako nage-end up. Before that night wala akong clue na meron kang feelings for me. Kung alam ko lang dati matagal na akong nag-confess. Pero mas nag-matter sa akin yung friendship nating dalawa. Ang tagal na nating mag-best friends. I don't want to lose our friendship." Because of Yunseong's words, tuluyan na ngang naiyak si Jungmo.

"Akala mo ba madaling magtago, Yunseong? Kailanga ko palaging itago sa lahat na nasasaktan ako nung time na dumating si Geumdong. Kinailangan kong magsinungaling sa'yo about kay Minhee and yung pagbabakasyon ko sa Seoul. Hirap na hirap ako. Sila Wooseok hyung at Yohan hyung lang nakakaalam ng lahat kaya sobrang thankful ako sa kanila. Nakakainis ka Hwang Yunseong! 'Wag mong sabihin sa'kin na isa ako sa dahilan kung bakit kayo naghiwalay ni Geumdong ah?" 

"Sana hindi ka magalit. Oo, isa ka sa dahilan. Napansin ni Geumdong na mas inuuna pa rin kita kaysa sa kanya so he confronted me and he asked me if may gusto ba ako sa'yo. Sinabi ko sa kanyang may gusto na ako sa'yo noon pa pero dumating siya. Aware si Geumdong sa lahat. Sobrang bait niya and I am not gonna lie, minahal ko siya sa maikling panahon na yun kaso hindi enough kasi wala eh sa'yo pa rin yung bagsak ko."

"Anong mangyayari sa'tin ngayon?" Tanong ni Jungmo.

"Ano bang gusto mong mangyari sa'tin?" Seryoso si Yunseong. Ang tagal niyang hinintay 'to.

"Willing ba tayong mag-take ng risk pareho? Willing tayo na i-grab 'tong panahon na 'to kahit walang assurance na magwowork tayo as a couple and not as best friends?" Tanong ni Jungmo.

"Sure ako. Sure na sure ako, Jungmo. Ang tagal ko 'tong hinintay. Mag-fail man tayo or not sa pag-take ng risk, at least we've tried. We'll never know what will happen tomorrow. May tiwala ka naman sa'kin 'di ba?" Kinurot ni Jungmo yung sarili niya. Totoo ba talaga 'to? Gusto niya ng tawagan si Wooseok ngayon para sumigaw at magwala. Mahal din siya ng taong mahal niya!

"Okay. Sure ka sa'kin ha kasi mamarkahan ko na 'tong araw na 'to sa planner ko kasi tayo na." Yunseong can't help but laugh. Iba talaga si Jungmo and yung humor niya.

"Oo sure na. Ikaw sure ka na ba sa'kin? Kasi gagawin na kitang profile picture sa Facebook." Tawang-tawa silang dalawa sa isa't isa.

"Alam mo bagay talaga tayo eh." Sabi ni Jungmo. Siyempre, may halong kilig yun.

"I know right. Dalian mo na maubos yung pagkain para masulit na natin 'tong araw na 'to. I love you, Mogu." Yunseong smiled.

"I love you, Petite!" Jungmo grabbed Jungmo's hand.

"Ay ang landi mo rin pala talaga. Speed lang ah." Pang-aasar ni Jungmo.

"Ano naman? Tayo na eh." 

"Oo nga sabi ko nga tayo na." Lumabas sila pareho sa cafe while holding each other's hands. Wala na silang pake kung sino mang tao diyan yung makakita sa kanila. One thing is for sure, mutual talaga ang nararamdaman nila sa isa't isa.

Took them long enough to confess. Pero yes, worth it yung tagal ng paghihintay nilang dalawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here's HwangMogu's part. I hope nagustuhan niyo hehe. Last part na yung kila Seungyoun & Hangyul then Kogyeol & Jinhyuk. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 (Last Chapter)

**Seungyoun & Hangyul | Jinhyuk & Kogyeol**

**part 3**

Kakauwi lang nila Hangyul at Yohan sa Pilipinas. At siyempre, mga kaibigan nila ang una sa listahan nilang kitain.

“Seriously paano ba kasi kayo nag-meet Hangyul hyung at Seungyoun hyung?” Pangungulit ni Jungmo. As usual, umiinom na naman sila.

“Bakit ba curious na curious ka diyan?” Natatawang tanong ni Seungyoun kay Jungmo.

“Sa inom.” Chill na sagot ni Hangyul at agad namang tinignan ng masama ni Jungmo si Seungyoun.

“Details!” Nakisama na rin si Yunseong. 

“Birthday ng blockmate namin ni Yohan that time. Tapos sakto si Seungyoun umiinom mag-isa. Ako natalo sa game kaya dare yung punishment. Kailangan ko siya i-approach and halikan.” Nakatingin lang si Seungyoun the whole time kay Hangyul while talking. 

“Hoy hindi ko alam yan!” Seungyoun said. 

“It’s because hindi ko ginawa and walang idea sila Yohan.” Hangyul smiled before opening another bottle of beer.

“Hoy anong nangyari?!” Pilit ni Seungyoun kay Hangyul.

“‘Di ba hinatak kita palabas that night then we talked for almost 3 hours. We drove for almost an hour using your car. We talked about life and all the stuff. Hindi ko ginawa yung dare kasi I was too busy admiring you that night. Na-love at first sight kaya ako sa’yo!” Natatawang sabi ni Hangyul.

“Shet guys nai-in love na naman ako kay Hangyul.” Natawa naman silang lahat dahil kay Seungyoun.

“Seryosong hindi mo ginawa yung dare? All this time akala namin ayun yung dare yung dahilan kung bakit nagkamabutihan kayong dalawa!” ‘Di makapaniwalang sabi ni Yohan.

“Hoy grabe hindi naman ako kasing wild ni Hangyul! If I knew about the dare that night hindi naman ako papayag. At saka umiinom ako mag-isa that night kasi namatay aso ko nun!” 

“Alam kong hindi ka papayag. At saka I chose to be with you that night because una pa lang napansin na kita. There was something in you that night na I couldn’t tell. Stop with the first meeting talk kasi ang mahalaga naman ngayon ‘di ba we are doing great as a couple.” Hangyul smiled kaya naman tumingin si Seungyoun sa kanya and immediately grabbed his hand.

“Took you guys long enough to comeback! Ang lungkot namin ni Wooseok every time na umaalis kaming wala kayo. ‘Wag na kayo ulit aalis ah?” Seungyoun said at natawa naman sila Yohan at Hangyul.

“Oo naman! Cheers!” Taas ni Yohan sa bote while holding Wooseok’s hand.

“Cheers.” Hangyul said while holding Seungyoun’s hand.

—

“Love, thank you for making me happy all the time.” Seungyoun said while Hangyul is driving.

“‘Wag kayong malandi may tao sa likod ah.” Reklamo ni Wooseok.

“Hoy pagbigyan niyo kami ni Seungyoun! Aba pinagpasensyahan ko kaharutan niyong dalawa sa Taipei ah!” Reklamo rin ni Hangyul na naging dahilan para matawa silang lahat.

"Aba hindi kami ganyan ka-intense ni Yohan sa Taipei ah!" Natatawang reklamo ulit ni Wooseok.

"If I know mas malala pa kayo sa'min kapag kayong dalawa na lang." Nag-eye roll naman si Seungyoun.

"'Wag na magtalo. Sus Wooseok kayo ni Yohan ang number one sa kaharutan!" Bwelta ni Hangyul.

"Aba bakit mo inaaway si Wooseok?" Reklamo ni Yohan.

"Eh bakit mo inaaway si Hangyul?" 

"Bakit mo rin inaaway si Yohan?" 

"Punyeta 'wag niyo ipamukha sa'king ako lang ang single sa sasakyan na 'to ah!" Reklamo ni Jinhyuk na naging dahilan ng pagtawa nilang lahat. Lasing na talaga sila at si Hangyul na lang ang matino.

"Sus 'wag mo kaming daanin sa ganyan bff ha. Ano yung pagsundo ni Kogyeol sa'yo ha?" Pang-aasar ni Wooseok.

"Ibang usapan yung amin ni Kogyeol. Hoy Kim Wooseok 'wag mo akong ilaglag ah!" Reklamo ulit ni Jinhyuk.

"Hoy Jinhyuk anong hindi ko alam?" Ang sama ng tingin ni Yohan kay Jinhyuk.

"Wala. Wala namang dapat malaman. Si Wooseok lang naman nagbibigay ng meaning sa mga labas namin ni Kogyeol kasama yung ibang nurses sa current hospital na pinagtatrabahuhan ko. Kim Wooseok talaga!" 

"Sus. Kilala kita Jinhyuk. Hindi ka magtatago sa'min ni Seungyoun ng ganyan kung wala lang yan. Kilalang-kilala kita." May ngiti sa labi ni Wooseok. Masaya siya para sa best friend niya and alam niyang nasa denying stage pa rin si Jinhyuk.

"'Wag niyo na nga akong asarin!" Reklamo ni Jinhyuk at saktong bigla namang nag-ring yung phone niya.

"Hoy sino yang tumatawag?" Pang-aasar ni Seungyoun. Naramdaman niya ng si Kogyeol yun.

"Si Kogyeol!" Agaw ni Yohan sa phone ni Jinhyuk.

"Guys pwede bang patahimikin niyo naman ako kahit isang gabi lang?" Inis na sabi ni Jinhyuk.

"Never mangyayari 'yon!" Sabay-sabay na sabi nilang lahat.

—

"Kogyeol pwede bang tigilan mo na ako? Kasi nagkakaroon na talaga ng meaning sa ibang tao yung paghatid at sundo mo sa'kin eh." Lumabas sila Kogyeol at Jinhyuk right after ng shift ni Jinhyuk. Kogyeol is no longer a nurse. He is now managing their family business dahil nagkasakit yung parents niya.

"Ano bang mali dun? Mahalaga pa ba yung iisipin ng iba? Clear naman yung intention ko. Sinabi ko na sa'yo na gusto kita. Bakit ba ayaw mong maniwala sa'kin?" Kinabahan si Jinhyuk. Hindi pwede. Hindi niya pa kaya, hindi pa siya handa.

"Pero sana respetuhin mo rin yung desisyon ko. We're going out as friends. Hindi ako nagpakita ng motibo sa'yo Kogyeol. Ayokong lumabas dito na masama dahil baka isipin mo na pinapaasa kita." 

"Bakit ba hindi mo ako kayang bigyan ng chance? Gusto kong patunayan yung sarili ko sa'yo. Nagbago na ako, Jinhyuk. Hindi ka pa rin ba naniniwala? Isa ka rin ba sa mga taong nag-iisip na hindi ko kayang magbago? I'm a grown up man now." Lalong kinabahan si Jinhyuk.

"Kogyeol hindi nga kasi ako ready. Ngayong nagdecide akong hindi na tumuloy sa med school, gusto kong mag-focus na muna sa sarili ko. Wala akong kahit anong experience tungkol sa ganitong klase ng bagay. Natatakot ako. Hindi ko pa kayang maranasan yung sakit na naranasan ng mga kaibigan ko. Hindi ko pa kayang umiyak at gawing priority yung ibang tao. Gusto kong unahin muna yung sarili ko pati yung pamilya ko. Panganay ako at gusto kong tumulong sa bahay. Gusto ko rin na ako na magpaaral kay Jinwoo. Hindi ko yun magagawa kung magi-stay ako rito. I am not giving you a chance because I am leaving." Kumunot naman yung noo ni Kogyeol dahil sa huling sinabi ni Jinhyuk.

"Anong sinasabi mo? You're leaving?" Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Kogyeol.

"Yes I am leaving. Pinoprocess na yung papers ko kasi kinukuha ako ng Tita ko. She wants me to work and stay there for good." Jinhyuk had to bite his lip for him to control himself from saying more words na hindi naman na dapat sabihin. Hindi naman sila financially challenged pero he still wants to help his family. May opportunity na naghihintay sa kanya sa ibang bansa at ayaw ng Tita niya na sayangin niya yun. 

"Kailan?" 

"Siguro in 3 to 6 months aalis na ako." Nanginig naman yung kaloob-looban ni Kogyeol dahil sa narinig niya. That's too soon.

"Seryoso nga kaya itigil na natin 'to hangga't maaga pa. Ayaw kitang saktan, Kogyeol. Marami pang iba diyan. Maraming better." Jinhyuk said while smiling. Sobrang fake ng ngiti niya pero kailangan para hindi na sila masaktan pareho.

"Sure ka na ba? Do you really want me to stop? I'll listen to you kung ano man magiging desisyon mo." Naramdaman ni Jinhyuk yung lungkot sa boses ni Kogyeol.

"Yes. Itigil na natin lahat ng 'to para hindi ka na masaktan. Uuwi na rin ako Kogyeol kasi walang kasama si Jinwoo sa bahay." Tatayo na sana ni Jinhyuk pero pinigilan siya ni Kogyeol.

"Ganito na lang yun? Ganito tayo magpa-part ways?" Kogyeol asked.

"Oo. Mahihirapan ka lang kapag hindi pa ngayon. Thank you. Naging masaya ako sa lahat ng labas natin. I hope you're always happy. I mean it. Aalis na talaga ako. Goodbye Kogyeol." Jinhyuk smiled and lumabas na siya sa cafe. And right after tumama sa mukha niya yung ilaw ng poste malapit sa bench, he silently cried. Gusto niya si Kogyeol pero hindi pwede. Selfish man pakinggan pero ayaw niyang mag-iwan ng someone rito sa Pinas. Nakita niya kung paano nag-struggle sila Wooseok, Yohan, Seungyoun at Hangyul. Hindi niya kaya. 'Wag muna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part. I hope you enjoyed my first ever Filo AU! Thank you for supporting my work even though there were a lot of mistakes. I learned a lot of things while writing this and all of the comments you left on my curious cat gave me inspiration (legit inspiration huhu thank u) to write. Again, thank you so much! 'Til my next au. Ilyall <3


End file.
